


The Thread of Fate

by Myst_Arrowny



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Skyward Sword
Genre: Backstory, F/M, Non-Canon Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:16:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Myst_Arrowny/pseuds/Myst_Arrowny
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ghirahim and Fi are spirits of legendary swords, but they weren't always that way. This three part series tells the story of the major moments of GhiraFi's life starting from the Hylia Vs Demise war. Obviously if you know the story of Skyward Sword you'll know what happens to these two, but the journey that they took... will lead you in a completely different direction.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. In the Beginning There Were Two...

It had been exactly one week since the war in Hyrule began. The evil lord Demise had claimed war on the land, searching for the legendary Triforce which was being kept inside the Sacred Realm. Realising that Demise was after eternal power, the goddess Hylia sought out the help of the Hyrulean Army as well as the Goron, Kikwi, Parella and Mogma tribes. Together they would stop the evil Demise's plans and restore peace to land of Hyrule.

As the lands were becoming corrupt with the stains of war many towns and villages were destroyed. Demise's army of demons had made their way to the lush greenery of the Lanayru Province where they made an immense attack.

Living in a little village on the outskirts of the Lanyru Province was a young couple, Ghirahim and Fi, who had spotted the army of demons coming and quickly warned the village to escape. However in their attempt to make sure every man, woman and child left the village, they were left behind and took refuge in the village. Hiding in a small shed, the couple watched as they saw their home village demolished by the demons, completely destroying their home.

"Ghirahim…" Fi whispered. "Are we going to be OK here?"

Ghirahim nodded. "Of course we are my love, I'm right here to protect you." He wrapped his arms around her. "I won't let anything happen to you."

Fi gently smiled up at her boyfriend and moved closer to him, resting her head against his chest.

Fi thought about how they recently gotten back from a holiday for their sixth anniversary before the war broke out. As Fi rested her head against Ghirahim she thought about how lucky she was, he was a man of many talents and did anything he could to see her smile. Fi was a very expressive person, always seen with a happy look on her face as she helped the children of the village. She was very intelligent, the most intelligent person in the village in fact, and thus taught the children how to read and write. Unfortunately her intelligence meant that she knew that her and Ghirahim wouldn't be OK, this was a war after all.

Fi looked back up at Ghirahim and kissed him on the cheek.

"What was that for?" Ghirahim asked.

"Because I love you." Fi smiled.

Ghirahim smiled back, kissing her forehead. "I love you too, my sweet."

"I want you to promise me something, OK?" Fi said, looking at him seriously.

"Uh…OK, I promise." Ghirahim replied, raising an eyebrow.

"I want you to promise that if something happens to me during this war…that you won't feel responsible." Fi reached up with her hand and held Ghirahim's face. "Can you promise me that?"

Ghirahim stared at Fi before smiling. "Nothing's going to happen to you sweetness, if something did then may that evil dastard take my soul and torment me for eternity."

"Ghirahim please, don't be so melodramatic." Fi said, a little smile on her face, Ghirahim was always a man of poetic justice.

He sighed. "Alright…but only if you promise to say yes to the next thing I say."

Fi looked surprised at Ghirahim. "What? What do you…"

Ghirahim grabbed Fi's hand and took a step back, before kneeling down on one knee in front of her. "I love you Fi and I was planning on doing this on our anniversary but honestly, I think that would've been too cheesy and cliché, so I'm going to ask now…" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring. "My sweetest and dearest Fi, my love for you is like the Lanayru Sea, never ending and a visual of pure beauty and happiness. Will you make this Hylian the happiest man alive…Fi, will you marry me?"

Fi was overwhelmed with joy, her heart skipping a beat as she looked down at Ghirahim proposing. In this split second she thought of a million things, each one was with Ghirahim, the man that she had loved since she first laid eyes on him. Finally, Fi spoke.

"Oh Ghirahim…I…" Fi put her hand over her mouth as she contained stop smiling. "No."

Ghirahim's heart sank. "Wh…what? What do you mean no?"

Fi bent down and put her hand on Ghirahim's. "I mean I won't accept this…not yet anyway." She smiled. "You're the biggest romantic to ever grace this land Ghirahim, proposing in a small shed while our village is being destroyed…that's not what you'd do, you'd do some grand gesture, I know you."

Ghirahim looked down as he heard Fi's words. "I…I had something planned…for today actually." He looked back up at her. "There was going to be a surprise party for us, everyone was going to be there, I was going to act surprised and play along with it. It was going to last until the night, they'd say we were going to watch fireworks on top of Lanayru Gorge…I was going to take you to look at the stars, I know how much you love to look up at the sky. Then as we were looking up, I was going to ask you."

Fi smiled even more as she heard Ghirahim's plan. "See? That's the Ghirahim I know and love." She reached over and kissed him on the lips. "Let's wait until we're out of here and safe, OK? Then you can spoil me with all the cheesiness you want."

Ghirahim gently smiled and looked at the ring in his hand. "Sure you don't want to try it on, just to see if it fits?"

"OK, but you do know when you propose again you've got to get another ring, right?" Fi said cheekily.

"Yeah yeah, whatever you say." Ghirahim poked his tongue out before gently placing the ring on Fi's finger, which slipped on perfectly. "There you go, a perfect fit."

Fi looked at the ring, lifting her hand near her face. "Oh honey…it's a diamond shape as well."

Ghirahim smiled. "We've been going out six years Fi, of course I know the small details like you're favourite shape is a diamond."

Fi leapt onto Ghirahim, wrapping her arms around him. "Ghirahim! You're the best! You're the best partner anyone could ever ask for!" She kissed him on the lips. "Screw waiting for the right time, I accept it now! I don't want to take this ring off, I'll keep it on me for all eternity!"

Ghirahim laughed. "You crazy woman! Make up your mind on if you're accepting or not."

"Fine, I accept your proposal. I'd be honoured to be your wife!" Fi smiled before leaning forward and passionately kissing him.

However there kiss was cut short as they heard a loud explosion coming from outside. "What was that?!" Fi asked, looking towards the door.

"I don't know love…" Ghirahim gently moved Fi off him and stood up, peering out the window. "Looks like they're still at it, wonder if they're looking for something."

Fi walked over to him. "We should probably get out of here soon, we don't want to get caught now that we're engaged."

Ghirahim looked at Fi and nodded. "Right, this is one death flag that's not going to be triggered!" He looked around the shed before noticing something unusual. "Is that…a sword?!"

"What's a sword doing here of all place?" Fi asked.

Ghirahim walked over to the sword and picked it up, admiring its sleekness." I'm not sure, regardless of what it's doing here we're going to need it in order to get out of here alive."

"Do you even know how to use one?" Fi asked as she watched Ghirahim walk towards the door.

"Never, but this sword it's just…it's calling to me." Ghirahim replied. "Now you get behind me, make sure that you don't get spotted. If you do, run and I'll deal with them, understood?" Fi nodded before kissing Ghirahim's cheek once again. "Alright then, let's us make haste."

Ghirahim slowly opened the door to the shed, looking outside to make sure the coast was clear. Not noticing any demons around, he motioned Fi to follow him and the two of them ran, making sure not to get spotted.

As the couple ran through the village, Ghirahim spotted a few demons that we pillaging his parents home. Filling up with rage, Ghirahim tightened his grip on the sword.

"Those…those dastards!" Ghirahim muttered. "That's not your house to mess around in!"

Ghirahim took one step forward before he was stopped by Fi placing her hand on his. Looking behind him he noticed Fi's gentle smile looking at him. Sighing, Ghirahim loosened his grip and looked for another way out of the village.

Though it was hectic, the couple made their way out of the village and were walking in the outskirts, however before they could breathe a sigh of relief, they heard a roar of one of the demons.

"Ghirahim…what was that?" Fi asked.

"It was the demon, they spotted us!" Ghirahim held the sword in his right hand and grabbed Fi's hand with his free one. "You run the other way, OK? I'll take them on."

"No Ghirahim! I'm not leaving you!" Fi shouted, not wanting to leave the man she loved behind.

"Listen Fi, I know it's painful but we've not got any other choice! You don't have a weapon to defend yourself with, I have!" Ghirahim looked into Fi's eyes, which were filling up with tears. "I won't be long, I'll take them out in no time. I'll be right behind you." Ghirahim looked in the direction of the demons, who were closing in. "Now go!"

Ghirahim let go of Fi's hand and faced the demons. While Ghirahim ran towards the demons, Fi ran the opposite direction. Tears pouring down her face, Fi couldn't help but feel she had betrayed Ghirahim by running away, leaving him alone to defend himself.

Ghirahim slashed at a few of the demons, taking them down with surprising precision.

"Huh…maybe I'm a natural with a sword…" Ghirahim thought to himself as he took down more and more demons.

Eventually Ghirahim was surrounded, the demons circling around him as he tried to keep up with the barrage of attacks.

Looking around at his situation, Ghirahim let out a laugh. "So this is how it ends, huh? It was a good run while it lasted." He looked up to the sky. "I love you Fi, please always remember that."

Meanwhile Fi continued to run, trying not to look behind her as her tears would not stop. Due to the tears making her vision blurry, Fi ended up stopping by a tree to try and get her bearings right.

Wiping away her tears, Fi looked in the direction she just ran from…there was nothing. No sign of Ghirahim or any demon. Apart from the waves crashing, there was no sound. In any other situation this would've been an incredibly calming and peaceful sight, but Fi knew that it was as far from that as possible. Placing both her hands near her heart, Fi closed her eyes and prayed that Ghirahim would return.

A minute or two passed when Fi opened her eyes again, looking in the direction where she left Ghirahim, but there was no sign of him. Sighing, Fi looked down to her ring and kissed it.

"You stupid, stupid man!" Fi said to herself. "You're perfect at everything else yet you can't turn up to something on time!"

Fi stood up, placed her hand on the tree and looked towards Lanayru Sea. Taking in a deep breath, she started walking, hoping to find any of her fellow villagers. Casting her eyes back once more, she stopped and stared, seeing a figure walking towards her.

Fi fell to her knees as she saw that the figure was Ghirahim!

"I told you, I'd be right behind you!" Ghirahim shouted as he walked towards Fi.

A beaming smile on her face, Fi also noticed that Ghirahim was completely uninjured.

"Idiot! It's women that show up fashionably late!" Fi said as Ghirahim bent down, placed the sword next to him and kissed her forehead.

"Listen Fi…I've got something very important to tell you and it can't wait." Ghirahim looked at Fi seriously. "I've been practicing magic for the past couple of years. I was completely surrounded back then but I used some magic I knew to incapacitate them." Ghirahim looked away. "I know magic is forbidden and I know you're strongly against it, but-"

A loud noise was heard as Fi slapped Ghirahim. "You're the worst person alive!" Fi shouted.

"I…I'm sorry…" Ghirahim said, holding his face. "I understand if you don't want to see me again."

"Why would I do that?" Fi wrapped her arms around Ghirahim. "You're the worst person alive but you're still alive. If magic is what helped you come back to me then I don't care." Fi looked at Ghirahim and smiled. "I love everything about you, I know I don't like magic but if you learning it means I get to keep you, then I accept it."

Ghirahim kissed Fi on the lips. "That's good to hear and if it makes you feel any better, all my magic is shaped like diamonds."

Fi laughed slightly. "Silly man." Fi stood up and offered her hand to Ghirahim. "Come on, we're in the clear now. Let's go meet up with the other villagers."

Ghirahim nodded as he grabbed the sword and then Fi's hand, pulling himself up. "We have to find them first." Ghirahim clicked his fingers and the sword disappeared in a flame of diamonds, which made Fi smile slightly. "Lead the way."

Fi held Ghirahim's hand and the two walked away from their village, hoping to find the remainder of the villagers they told to escape. Thankful that they were alive, the couple hoped that the same fate fell to the villagers.

However the thread of fate is cruel. The villagers didn't have the same fate as Ghirahim and Fi. Something much bigger was in store for the star-crossed lovers fates.


	2. The Beginning of the End...

It had been a whole year since the war between Demise and Hylia broke out, a war which turned the beautiful land of Hyrule into a barren wasteland. Villages and towns full of the corpses of Hylians, demons, Gorons and many more as the war continued to take the lives of any innocent soul who was in the wrong place at the wrong time. Many residents of a certain village on the outskirts of the Lanayru Province had fled their village and sought out shelter, though there were two…two people from the village that wanted to help the goddess Hylia in taking down the evil demon Demise. These two were Ghirahim and Fi, a young couple who had become engaged at the beginning of the war.

Ghirahim had been helping out the Hylian Army, his naturally impressive sword skills and unique use of magic made Ghirahim an invaluable asset to the goddess' army. Meanwhile Fi had been taking care of the injured soldiers and residents, her kindness being compared to that of the goddess they fought to protect.

The Hylian Army had made their way to the Faron Province and set up a small camp there as they stayed in the Faron Woods until the break of dawn.

"OK everyone, lights out!" The captain of that particular regiment shouted out to his soldiers and the travellers they were occupying. "We leave at 0600 hours, make sure you are already otherwise we won't hesitate to leave you behind!"

Ghirahim reached over to the small lantern in his tent and blew out the fire, making the tent completely pitch black. He moved back to his bed, which comprised of only two blankets and two pillows.

"We should probably get to sleep quite soon my darling." Ghirahim said as he lifted his arm up. "I fear that we have a long trek ahead of us."

Fi moved over and rested her head on Ghirahim's chest. "That's what the captain said anyway." She sighed. "Ghirahim, honey…can I ask you a question?"

"Indeed you can." Ghirahim looked at her. "Tell me what troubles you."

"How would you feel if I said we could get married tomorrow?" Fi asked.

Ghirahim sat up, a shocked expression on his face. "I would feel like asking how on Hyrule you managed to make that happen."

Fi looked up at Ghirahim. "I was speaking to some of the Mogmas yesterday, they said that Mogmas have their own type of wedding, one which doesn't require a lot of planning." She smiled. "In fact they told me that traditionally a Mogma will propose and the wedding is the next day."

"You want a Mogma wedding?" Ghirahim asked, a tone of disbelief in his voice.

Fi moved her legs so she was sitting on top of Ghirahim. "Just for now, until the war is over, then we can have a big beautiful wedding." Fi smiled. "At least this way it's official even if it's not the exact way I imagined it."

Ghirahim grabbed Fi's hand and kissed it. "If that is what you desire then I have no complaints. Though I have one condition." He ran his hand up her arm before grasping her cheek. "I want to see you dance straight after it. Your dancing always puts a smile on my face."

Fi leaned forward and kissed him on the lips. "Of course I will you fool, we will be dancing together."

"Then in that case, I guess we're getting married tomorrow." Ghirahim smiled.

Even though it was completely pitch black, Fi's beaming smile was more than visible to Ghirahim. He was going to be marrying the woman that he knew was his soulmate, the woman who he knew he was meant to spend all of eternity with…and he was going to get married to her tomorrow.

Ghirahim grabbed Fi's arms and, with a swift movement, threw her on the blanket below and sat on top of her, looking into Fi's bright blue eyes as he stroked her similarly coloured hair.

"When we reach the town." Ghirahim spoke. "We'll get married there."

Fi nodded as she looked into Ghirahim's emerald green eyes. "I can't wait!"

Ghirahim kissed her on the lips before looking behind him, checking to see if he could spot anyone outside their tent. Not noticing anyone he turned back around and licked his lips.

Fi looked at him with a cheeky smile on her face. "We have to be up early Ghirahim, we don't have time for that."

Ghirahim stroked her arm. "You'll never get to experience it outside of wedlock ever again though, sure you want to miss that chance?" He looked up at her with a smirk on his face. "I know I wouldn't."

"Oh well, guess I must when you say it like that." Fi said mockingly. "Get over here then you."

*-*-*-*-*-* The next morning *-*-*-*-*-*

The captain stood on a hill, looking over at the vast Faron Province. The bustling noise of the soldiers and travellers packing up their tents was loud, yet quiet at the same time. He heard the faint sound of footsteps coming from behind him, which made him look over his shoulder slowly. Seeing who it was, he turned back around.

"You wanted to see me Captain?" Ghirahim asked as stopped a couple of feet away from the captain, wondering if he was in trouble or not.

"Have you ever just wanted to look out at the world Ghirahim?" The captain asked. "To explore the world and see it's true glory, the glory that the goddess' created?"

"Sir?" Ghirahim questioned, unsure of what the captain was on about.

"Stand next to me Ghirahim. Stand next to me and look out at the last remaining beauty of land." The captain said.

Ghirahim walked up towards the captain and stood behind him, proceeding to look out at the landscape as he was instructed. As he looked around he noticed all the trees that seemed that have been completely unharmed during the war, the giant tree in the middle standing out as clear as day. To the left of the giant tree was a massive waterfall which was located next to a temple of some sort.

"What's that over there Captain?" Ghirahim asked pointing towards the temple.

"That's where we're heading." The captain looked at Ghirahim. "The Ancient Cistern it's called, it's a holy place of spiritual energy. We cannot enter it unless we gain permission from the Water Dragon…but it's outside it that's important to you."

Ghirahim looked at the captain. "Important to me?"

The captain placed his hand on Ghirahim's shoulder. "Your tent was set up near mine, I could hear you talking last night." The captain smiled. "Today's the big day for you!"

"I…umm…" Ghirahim was speechless.

The captain gave a hearty laugh. "Ghirahim not knowing what to say? You're not even married and you're already completely changed!" He pointed back towards the campsite. "Bet you didn't know we had a priest travelling with us? I asked him to marry you two today and I thought what better place than the Ancient Cistern?"

"But Captain what about the town?" Ghirahim asked.

The captain moved his hand off Ghirahim's shoulders and started walking to the campsite. "We'll head there after you're done, if we leave in the next twenty minutes then we should arrive in the town by nightfall, so get yourself ready quick, we can't leave without the guests of honour now can we?"

Ghirahim smiled as the captain walked back towards the campsite. He always knew the captain was a good man, he accepted Ghirahim and Fi into his regiment shortly after they escaped their home village and now, one year later, they remained the only two who were still around with him.

Laughing to himself, Ghirahim made his way back to the campsite and walked over to Fi, who was speaking to a Mogma. She spotted Ghirahim, said a few words to the Mogma and ran over to the man of her dreams.

"What did the captain want?" Fi asked.

"He just told me we're going to a place called the Ancient Cistern before we head to the town." Ghirahim replied.

"Oh…" Fi sighed. "So we'll have to wait longer?"

Ghirahim smiled and shook his head. "Nope, the dear captain overheard us last night and wants us to get married properly!"

Fi's face remained static for a while before she opened her mouth. "Are you pulling my leg Ghirahim? Because if you are it's not funny."

"I'm not pulling your leg my darling, it is the genuine truth." Ghirahim put his hand on her face. "Looks like I get to experience calling you my wife sooner than we thought…and not because a Mogma gave me permission too but an actual priest, one decided to travel with our fair group here and the captain asked him to marry us."

Fi grabbed Ghirahim's hand. "I…I don't know what to say."

"My heart is pounding faster than it ever has before knowing that I will be yours and you will be mine in a few short hours." Ghirahim said, mocking Fi's voice. "That would suffice I imagine."

Fi laughed slightly as she let go of his hand and hugged him instead. "Go on then, imagine that's what I said."

Ghirahim hugged Fi back as he smiled down at her. The two remained in each other's arms for what seemed like an eternity. Finally, they heard the captain's voice calling out.

"Alright everyone, let's move out!"

Fi ran over to where their tent was and grabbed the bags while Ghirahim grabbed the sword that he had been carrying ever since they left their home. The couple followed the rest of the group as they headed towards the Ancient Cistern. With a smile on their faces, Ghirahim and Fi looked at each other and knew that very soon they would be married.

*-*-*-*-*-* 3 Hours Later *-*-*-*-*-*

The group crossed the lush open fields of the Faron Province, many of the young kids admiring the flowers and wildlife that inhabited the area. Fi was at the back as she looked after the kids and made sure they didn't wander off too far from the pack, while Ghirahim was towards the front making sure that there were no monsters around that could attack their group.

As Ghirahim looked behind him, he could see Fi's smiling face, though unlike how she was since the war began, her smile this time was no longer a façade, an act to make sure everyone around her remained positive. Ghirahim knew Fi better than anyone, probably even better than she knew herself.

He looked back in front of him and laughed slightly as he shook his head.

"What's so funny Ghirahim?" One of the soldiers asked.

"Nothing, I'm just admiring the beauty that I will be calling my own shortly." Ghirahim looked at the soldier.

The soldier raised an eyebrow. "You are talking about you and Fi getting married, right?"

Ghirahim nodded. "Yes, when the captain told me he'd arranged us to get married sooner, well the news filled my heart with rainbows!" He looked ahead to the captain. "I will repay him one day, I want everyone to know about the brilliance of that man."

At the back of the group, Fi looked towards Ghirahim and her smile grew even wider.

"Miss Fi…" A small girl who was holding Fi's hand said. "You have a big smile on your face!"

Fi looked at the small girl. "Yes, it is because I am very happy." She pointed towards Ghirahim. "You see that man over there, the one with the white hair?"

The small girl looked at Ghirahim and nodded. "He's the funny man that makes di…di…diamonds appear from nowhere." She looked at Fi. "But I don't understand what he says when he talks."

Fi laughed slightly. "He does speak funny, doesn't he? He's the reason why I am very happy." Fi looked at the small girl. "I am getting married to him soon, do you remember what I mean when I say married?"

The small girl thought for a moment before nodding. "Married means that you will be with your best friend forever!" She jumped up and down. "Miss Fi is really lucky, I hope I get married one day."

Fi laughed again as she looked at the small girl getting excited. She wondered if everyone in the group would be attending the wedding or if only their friends would, leaving some of the other soldiers to take the rest to the town.

The couple were both incredibly happy knowing that in a few short hours they would be fulfilling their only wish in the entire world, the one thing they wanted in the world was each other and they'd shortly be getting that one thing.

*-*-*-*-*-* 3 Hours Later *-*-*-*-*-*

The group had made it to another hill, one which looked out over the rest of the Faron Province. The Ancient Cistern was now but a few minutes away and the journey had not been too taxing on anyone, much to the surprise of the Hylian Army, the spirits high as they were all excited for the upcoming wedding.

Fi grabbed a hold of Ghirahim's arm and the two smiled at each other, they were so close they could almost taste it.

"Not long now my one and only." Ghirahim kissed Fi on the forehead. "One could count the amount of paces we have left before we are engaged, it is that little."

Fi laughed. "They'd have to be an absolute genius to do that regardless of how far away we were. They'd have to be something like this." Fi let go of Ghirahim's arm and stood completely still and emotionless. "I am 85% certain that you will take 736 steps before you two are wed."

"Yeah someone would have to be like that." Ghirahim laughed. "Though if anyone talked like that it would be mighty annoying, wouldn't it?"

Fi nodded. "Indeed it would." She looked past Ghirahim' and spotted the captain. "I think he wants you, sweetheart."

Ghirahim looked over at the captain who was beckoning him. "Looks that way, I will be nary a minute." Ghirahim kissed Fi quickly before he walked towards the captain. "What's the problem Captain?"

The captain put his arm over Ghirahim's shoulders and laughed. "We've not got long before we make it to the Ancient Cistern, just one last stretch to go. You up for it?"

Ghirahim nodded. "Absolutely." Suddenly, the blue sky turned into a dark, horrible grey colour as rain quickly started pouring down. "Where did this suddenly come from?!"

"Blasted storm, came out of nowhere!" The captain shouted. "Alright Ghirahim, round everyone up. We're going to have to get out of this storm as quickly as possible. We'll set up camp at the Ancient Cistern."

"But Captain, it'll still be…" Ghirahim said.

"You're getting married today, one way or another. That's an order!" The captain looked at Ghirahim."

Ghirahim nodded. "Yes Captain." He ran back towards the rest of the group and grabbed his and Fi's tent from. "We must go now my sweet, the rain is telling us to hurry up and get married, we haven't a moment to spare."

Fi looked at Ghirahim through her wet blue hair that covered most of her face. "Or it's telling us not to get married…what if it's a sign from the goddess's?"

Ghirahim moved Fi's hair from her face and held her cheek. "Listen Fi, we are getting married today. If the goddess's don't want us to get married then I will live out the rest of my life proving to them why we are the perfect match." He smiled. "Do not worry my love, I will make sure this happens."

"Ghirahim, I…" Fi smiled lightly as the rain disrupted her vision. "You're right, we're getting married no matter what." She wrapped her arms around him. "Though if you think you're marrying me while wearing this soaking thing you can forget about getting laid tonight."

Ghirahim laughed as he hugged her back. He looked over to the captain who was calling everyone to move. "Let's go Fi, onwards to the Cistern."

The group carefully made their way down the hill as the storm became worse and worse. Eventually the group came across a long thin bridge that connected the land all the way down to the front of the Ancient Cistern.

"Alright we'll go single file down this bridge, two at a time!" The captain shouted.

Many of the group had made it down the bridge before it was Ghirahim and Fi's turn.

"Alright my love, let's go." Ghirahim turned around at her and smiled. "See you down there."

Fi quickly kissed Ghirahim on the lips. "No looking behind you, its back luck."

Ghirahim slowly walked onto the bridge, holding the sides of it as the stormy winds became more intense. He inched his way forward, being careful to hold the sides so the bridge did not sway as much. Eventually Fi slowly made her way onto the bridge, walking directly behind him and holding onto the sides also.

The storm became worse as the couple got to the middle of the bridge; the rain was much heavier, the wind stronger and the crackle of lightning could be heard close by. Though Ghirahim continued walking on slowly, calling behind to make sure Fi was OK, Fi was calm and collected, kissing her engagement ring as the storm worsened.

Eventually Fi's calm persona fell as she heard the lightning become closer and closer. This was no ordinary storm and that was by far not ordinary lightning, it was being controlled by someone or something!

The lightning grew even closer as Fi looked around to see if it was anything nearby that was causing the lightning to act so strangely. As she looked to her side, up at the hill that they had previously walked down, she spotted a giant figure with a sword that was held up high into the sky. Quickly a bolt of lightning hit the figure's sword, causing the sword to emit sparks from it.

Fi's eyes widened as the figure moved the sword to its side before prepare itself to swing. As the figure swung its sword, Fi could quickly see that the bolt of lightning was going towards Ghirahim!

Without any moment to think about her own safety Fi jumped forward. "LOOK OUT!" She shouted at the top of her lungs as she pushed Ghirahim out of the way.

Suddenly the bolt of lightning went through Fi's body, the intense electrical surge causing her to scream in pain. Then, without warning, another bolt of lightning came this time aimed at the bridge itself.

Ghirahim looked back and saw Fi shaking vigorously, he reached out to touch her but before he could the second lightning bolt struck, causing the bridge to collapse underneath his feet!

The impact of the bolt shot Ghirahim back and sent him flying down the bridge while the impact shot Fi back up the bridge. With the last of the control she had of her own body, Fi managed to grab the rope at the side of the bridge as the rest of it fell down the giant chasm separating the land and the temple.

Ghirahim quickly clambered onto his feet and ran down the bridge, jumping onto the land in front of him. He looked behind him and called out. "FI! FI! ANSWER ME, FI!"

Though she had the energy to keep hold of the rope, she had no more energy to shout back at Ghirahim to let him know that she was OK. She looked upwards and saw some of the remaining soldiers were lowering themselves in order to save her, though she was happy to see them she couldn't bring herself to smile, not now that she was separated from Ghirahim.

Ghirahim continued to call out, both the stormy weather and his tears disrupting his vision, unable to see the top where the bridge was. He fell on his hands and knees and began hitting the ground furiously, he was so close to marrying his one true love and now she was gone, at least she was from his knowledge.

"Captain what do we do? We can't see if anyone's up there." One of the soldiers said.

The captain thought. "We must see if we can take shelter in the Water Dragon's place, we can also see if she knows if the others are OK."

"But Captain what about-"

"There's no other way to get here, the bridge would have to be completely rebuilt before they can get here or before we can leave." The captain interrupted.

Up on the land, some of the soldiers had pulled Fi up, who had now fallen unconscious and placed her on the ground.

"Is anyone here a doctor?!" One of the soldiers called out but it was met with silence. "Right then…" He picked Fi up. "Then we have to get her to a hospital, that's the priority."

"What about Ghirahim, he needs to know she's alive." One of the women said.

"We don't even know if Ghirahim is alive let alone if Fi will." The soldier said. "We'll head back here once Fi gets better…assuming she does that is. Then we'll think of what to do."

The soldier carrying Fi and the rest of the group headed back the way they came, aiming to go back to the nearest city and get Fi to a hospital. Meanwhile the captain and some of the soldiers tried to find access to the Water Dragon's habitat.

Ghirahim got off his hands and looked up towards the sky, tears running all the way down his face. He wiped away some of his tears and shouted, as loud as he could.

"FI! WHEREVER YOU ARE…I WILL FIND YOU! I WILL FIND YOU FI!"

However the thread of fate is cruel. They may find each other once again but not as they ever expected…or even perhaps in this lifetime.


End file.
